


Human

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Body Horror, Chara is 15, Dark, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Female Chara, Found Family, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Morbid, Mutual Pining, Nihilism, Pining, Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Chara hates humanity, and by proxy, herself. All they have caused her is pain and loneliness. So when she is found by a family of kind monsters, she wonders if perhaps the humans were the monsters and the monsters were the most human of them all





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please drop a kudos or comment!

"Monster!"

And another shout, and a large rock hits her in the face, right above her eye. A cut blossoms open and she shouted, a hand coming up to the wound, blood wetting her palm.

"I'M HAPPY TO BE A MONSTER!" she screamed, eyes filled with tears. "IF SCUM LIKE YOU ARE HUMAN THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE!"

A child snarls, dashing at her, and she screams out as the boy tackles her to the ground, and she sees the glint of a knife in his hand.

She managed to wrest herself from him and snatch the knife from him. It's big and bulky. A kitchen knife? She spat at him before turning and sprinting, shoving the knife handle into the waistband of her shorts, ignoring the sting when it pressed into her side as she kept running up the mountainside.

She ignored the burning in her lungs, the stitch in her side, the desperation in her heart. She just had to run. Adrenalin flooded her.

Eventually the pursuing footsteps stopped. But she didn't. She kept running.

Eventually she slid and barely managed to watch herself, landing on her ass before a large hole in the earth, looking as if a swirling black hole had materialized and sucked that area of land away into nonexistence. She took off her shoe, taking out a rock that had been lodged in there and dropped it. And waited.

She didn't hear it land.

Something sick curdled in her stomach.

If she jumped... She could end all of this right now. All the torment. The abuse. The self hatred. This hell.

She took the knife from her shorts into her hands with trembling fingers, adjusting the blade so she could angle it at her stomach.

Her legs tremored unsteadily as she leant over the hole.

But she couldn't.

She sobbed as she pulled the knife back, too scared to take such initiative. She could stab herself here, her body could fall down, it could be the end of it. She would assuredly die. No one would find her. She could be free.

She could... Be happy.

With indignation and despair flooding her veins, she pulled the knife across her wrists before she could think twice. She reeled at the intense pain that bloomed along her wrist as a deep wound opened up, the split wide, allowing her to see several layers of skin before it was obscured as blood instantly swelled up to streak down her arm.

She screamed.

Her foot slipped.

And so she fell.


End file.
